A Straw Hat's Thanksgiving
by InfernoDragonGamer97
Summary: Thanksgiving has arrived for the Straw Hats and they are in preparation to celebrate. Everything's almost complete, now all they need is a turkey. Lets see what Luffy, Usopp, and Chopper find on the island they docked at when they were chasing a turkey. Some LuNa.
1. The Search for Turkeys

**Hey guys, how's it goin'? I know I haven't made any stories until now. I'm a lazy writer, what do you expect? I hope you enjoy this first portion of my story. Don't forget to write a review about my story and my grammar, including punctuation and stuff. Disclaimer: I don't own One Piece, it'd be nice to though.**

* * *

It's Thanksgiving Day and the Straw Hat Pirates plan on celebrating for today. The crew had stopped on an island in the New World to gather food and everyone on the ship are preparing everything to celebrate on the ship. So far, it's been a quiet and wonderful eve- *BOOM* ...Dammit.

The sound of the explosion came from inside the kitchen, where Sanji was usually cooking in. "DAMN RUBBER BASTARD, I TOLD YOU NOT TO MESS WITH THE STOVE AGAIN!" yelled an angry, fire Sanji as he kicked Luffy out of the kitchen. "AND I CERTAINLY TOLD YOU NOT TO EAT THE FOOD!

"But Sanji I'm hungry!" whined Luffy as his stomach still growled.

"Why don't you go help Usopp and Chopper find a turkey?!" shouted Sanji.

"But Nami will hit me if I leave the ship!" Luffy replied back, not sensing his girlfriend walking up behind and smacking him on the head. "OW!"

"You can go on the island and help Usopp and Chopper find a turkey, Robin and Brook should be back gathering the fruit soon," said Nami, feeling angry at Luffy's actions just a few moments ago.

"Nami-swan!" Sanji said in his love cook mode.

"Thanks Nami!" exclaimed Luffy as he gave her quick peck on the lips. Nami blushed a little and punched him again.

"And don't ever blow up the kitchen again like last time!" Nami shouted as she was about to have a flashback about the last time that happened, but was interrupted by Luffy who just simply said 'bye' and left.

"I'll kill that bastard for taking Nami-san away from me," Sanji muttered to himself.

"I'll just tell Franky to fix the stove, along with whatever Luffy destroyed," Nami sighed in frustration. "In the mean time, would you mind cleaning up the kitchen, Sanji-kun?"

"Hai! Nami-swan!" Sanji repsonded in his love cook mode again.

"Oi! Did Luffy blow up the kitchen again?!" shouted Zoro from the crow's nest.

"Yes he did," Nami answered as she went to find Franky so he could fix the oven and repair any damages in the kitchen.

"That idiot, always causing trouble for us," Zoro muttered to himself as he went back to take a nap. Sanji did what Nami said and went to clean up the kitchen.

_~Meanwhile, at wherever the hell Usopp and Chopper at.~_

"Oi, Chopper, have you seen any turkeys yet?" asked Usopp.

"No, though I have a feeling there might be one somewhere nearby," replied Chopper.

"OI! Guys!" shouted Luffy as he was flying towards the two idiots. As they were looking around with the nets they brought, they were tackled by their captain after he flinged himself from the ship. Usopp and Chopper fell down to the ground with Luffy lying on top of them.

"Shishishi! That was fun! By the way, why are you guys lying on the ground?" said the idiot captain.

"It's because YOU'RE ON TOP OF US!" shouted the sniper.

"Oops, sorry guys," Luffy stood up and apologized.

"I think you broke my bones," said Chopper.

"Do you guys have an extra net, I forgot to bring from the ship?"

"Usopp has two of them so he could ten thousand turkeys in each net!" exclaimed the super excited reindeer.

"Awesome! Can you really catch ten thousand turkeys?!" said a super excited Luffy.

"No, I lied about that."

"Aaahhhhhhh," Luffy and Chopper were now sad.

"What I meant to say is, I can catch ten million turkeys!" Usopp lied proudly.

"AWESOME!" Luffy and Chopper were now happy and excited again.

"Yep, with my net catching skills, I can-OW!" Usopp screamed at the last part as a wild turkey pecked him on his leg with its beak.

"Ooooh! It's a turkey!" Luffy was now drooling at the turkey. He's still hungry, by the way.

The turkey started to speak, in its language, duh. Chopper translated whatever the turkey said.

"He says 'leave now or I will gather my brethren and eat you fools'!"

"Oi! Oi! What does he mean by that?" Usopp asked and rubbed the area the turkey pecked him at.

"No time for that, it's meat!" Luffy said excitedly again. This somehow sent fear and shivers through the turkey's body.

The turkey is already imagining Luffy with red eyes and and evil, creepy face. The turkey took one step back...then another step back...and another...and then he ran.

"Wait, come back here!" Luffy started after the turkey with a net, followed by Usopp and Chopper.

About 15 minutes later...

The guys are looking for the turkey in the forest they entered. Usopp and Chopper was checking the trees and Luffy was checking the bushes. At the same time, Luffy found a random stranger in the bush. A teenage boy, appearing to be around 17 or 18, who happens to be checking the same bush, as well.

"Oi, who are you?" asked Luffy.

"I should be asking you that first."

"Oh, ok, my name is Monkey D. Luffy."

The boys got out of the bush and the young man walk through the bush to talk to Luffy.

"My name is Axeldanex Fangwing, but you and most people can call me Axel," Axel introduced himself.

"That's sounds like a cool name."

"I know, right?"

"Luffy, who're you talking to?" Usopp asked.

"Axel, he seems like a cool guy," said Luffy.

"Who's the guy with the hotdog for a nose?" asked Axel.

"Oi! My nose isn't a hotdog and it's Captain Usopp!" Usopp angrily shouted at first before changing his tone at the end.

"I apologize for my rude comment, but I also don't think you're the captain."

"Of course not, I'm the captain."

"I forgot to ask, but what kind of captain are you?"

"I'm a pirate captain."

"Oh. So are you bad or good, because there may have been good pirates back in my world, and that was a few centuries back?"

"I don't know," Luffy said as he picked his nose.

"Huh... Seems legit," said Axel.

'Is it me or is that guy an idiot like Luffy?' thought Usopp.

"Hi, my name is Tony Tony Chopper, nice to meet you," Chopper introduced himself to Axel.

When Axel turn to see Chopper, he just stared at him. Chopper thought this guy might be weird like Luffy. Axel stared seriously at the little reindeer for 5 seconds until...

"Awwwww, what a cute freakin' reindeer!" Axel hugged Chopper tight. Axel has a big soft spot for animals, escpecially if they're cute.

"Let go of me! And I'm not a reindeer, I'm a raccoon!" Chopper yelled before realising what he said. "Wait a minute, I am a reindeer!"

"Of course, you have antlers and you sorta look like one, too," Axel released Chopper and set him down. "And judging the way you said it, a lot of people must have either call you a raccoon, or you just thought you were raccoon at first."

"He gets that a lot," Usopp responded.

"Yeah, and I'm also a doctor, so I can heal your wounds anytime," Chopper said happily.

"He can also transform into a stag beetle, a giant monster, and has other cool transformations," said Luffy.

"I transform into Horn Point, not a stag beetle!" Chopper yelled at Luffy.

"Awesome! You can do a bunch of amazing things in this world! You're freakin' cool!" Axel has gotten a little too excited.

"You asshole, none of that makes me happy!" Chopper said rudely (in a cute, happy way) as he did his happy dance.

"Well, I best get going, I wanna explore this island more," Axel said as he was prepared to leave.

"Awwwwww! Why don't you hang out with us a little longer?"

"I don't know you guys that much and I also need to find my way off this island. Sorry," Axel took several steps away from the guys before he stopped walking. Axel realised something that never occurred to him, so he walked back to the guys backwards and turned around to face Chopper.

Axel stared seriously at Chopper again for 5 seconds until...

"You can talk?!" Axel, with white eyes and his jaw dropping, asked Chopper.

"YOU JUST NOW REALISED THAT?!" Usopp and Chopper, with white eyes and sharp teeth, yelled at Axel.

"Hahahahahaha!" Luffy rolled on the floor as he couldn't control his laughter.

"SHUT UP YOU IDIOT!" Usopp and Chopper yelled at Luffy this time.

"Man you're funny, do you want to join my crew?!"

"NO!"

"Sorry, like I said, I want to get off, but I also have a different transportation with me," as Axel said this, Luffy was curled up in a ball and felt depressed.

"Why doesn't anyone want to join my crew?" Luffy sounded like he was about to cry like a kid.

"Oi! Oi! You have us still don't you and this is something you don't usually do?" Usopp tried to reason with Luffy, but it didn't work.

"Yeah, but you guys always decline my offer or leave the crew," Luffy said in a big hole this time.

"Oi! Where'd that hole come from and how'd you get in it when I talking to you?!"

"I don't know."

"Chopper, is there a medicine to get rid of Luffy's depression?" Usopp asked the little reindeer.

"I don't know," replied Chopper

"Hey, look at the hole very carefully and tell me what it is?" Axel called out to the three of them.

The guys looked at the giant hole and discovered what it truly is.

"Oh, it's just a gi-AAAAHHHHHHHH!" screamed Usopp.

"There's no way there can something that huge!" Chopper as he hid behind a tree, the wrong way.

"Shishishi! There must a giant animal on this island," Luffy said with a grin before he started drooling. "I hope we can eat it!"

"It appears the giant footprint (the hole) might come from a giant bird," said Axel.

"Yosh! Lets go find the giant bird and take it back to Sanji!"

"Luffy, are you crazy?!"

"Apparently he is, but so am I."

"Not you too, Axel."

"I just wanna go back to the ship!"

Luffy and Axel are crazy on finding the giant bird, Usopp is scared and most likely to come up a fake disease, and Chopper just wants to go back to Thousand Sunny. Things aren't gonna go great for Chopper and Usopp, mainly because Luffy will drag them with him, willing or not.

"Is it me or are we about to get to a cliffhanger?" Axel asked himself.

"You said something?" asked Luffy.

"Oh, it's nothing, now lets go!" Axel lead the way.

"Yosh! Come on guy, lets go!" Luffy dragged both Usopp and Chopper on the ground.

"SOMEONE SAVE US!" they both screamed in horror.

**TO BE CONTINUED**

* * *

**Thanks for reading, I hope you liked it. I'm also checking my grammar and punctuactio to correct any errors. I'll try and work on the second half of this story by Thanksgiving. In the mean time, Happy Thanksgiving!**


	2. Unbelievably Captured by Turkeys

**Hi everybody, how are you guys doing? This story will be split into three chapters, it may become longer if I continue and I don't like long chapters (not much). So here's another chapter for you readers. I will check for any error in my grammar and punctuation. Happy Thanksgiving!**

* * *

_"Previously on Dragon Bal-I mean, uh, One Piece," said the Dragon Ball narrator._

_"So you blew up the stove?" Nami ask calmly, wearing a beautiful white dress._

_"Yeah, I gotta pay Sanji back or else he'll do something to my family, or to you," Luffy responded as he turned on his motorcycle. He was wearing a black leather jacket, black jeans, and black shirt._

_"Will you... Come back after this?"_

_"I don't know."_

_Nami went to hug Luffy from behind as she started shedding tears. Luffy managed to break free from Nami's hug and turned around to face her. He couldn't help but stare at her beautiful face as he leaned forward and kissed her with passion while wiping away her tears. After the kiss, Luffy walked away to his bike and prepared himself to travel to Sanji's mansion._

_"Luffy, don't go, please. I love you!" Nami called out to Luffy._

_"Sorry babe, I have to pay off my debt. Once I'm done, we'll be together for the rest of our lives," Luffy said without saying goodbye and left on his motorcycle._

_"But Luffy... I'm pregnant!" Nami shouted to Luffy before he could miss her final words._

_A tear fell down from Luffy's left eye, he was going to be a father. "I can't believe I'm going to be a father. I promise you Nami, I will come back for you and our child." Luffy brought an automatic assault rifle and was heading to Sanji's mansion._

_~Meanwhile somewhere else~_

_"Why the hell weren't we in this story earlier?!" questioned the nearly outraged Franky._

_"We'll play our turn soon, Franky," said Robin, calm as usual._

_"Yeah, but I can't believe Brook is already out there, he's already got the crowd to like him."_

_"True, but in the mean time, do you want to go over with our juggling routine?"_

_"How many times do I have to tell you. It's not 'our juggling routine', it's 'our SUPER juggling routine'!"_

_"Whatever."_

_Franky and Robin practiced their 'super' routine while Brook was having fun playing music. The crowd is going wild over Brook and his music._

_"I feel excitement flowing through my body! Ah, but I don't have flesh. Yohohoho!" Brook said excitedly. "I forgot to ask one thing, would you lovely ladies show me your panties?"_

_With that said, Brook got hit by tomatoes, cans, and other hard objects. At least some girls threw their panties at him, Brook just felt like dying with excitement._

_~Meanwhile, at another random location~_

_"Alright my fellow turkey followers, get out there and destroy everything insight," Usopp said, leading an army of turkeys to conquer and destroy humanity._

_"Yay! I'm a turkey and all the humans shall kneel before me!" Chopper said as he was dressed up as a turkey._

_~Meanwhile, at Sanji's mansion~_

_"Hahahaha! You're too weak compared to me, marimo," Sanji mocked Zoro in their fight._

_"You'll never get away with this, curly brow," Zoro was exhausted during their fight and doesn't have much energy left._

_Before Zoro could get up, there was a motorcycle sound coming from outside. Sanji went to go check who was driving the motorcycle and saw Luffy. He made an evil smirk._

_"Have you finally come to repay me?!" Sanji shouted from the mansion._

_"Yeah, I've come to 'repay' you for what happened!" Luffy shouted back, he took out a bomb and activated the detonation timer._

_Luffy went fast on his motorcycle and hit the entrance gates. Luckily, due to the force and speed, one of the gates became a ramp and Luffy flew crashed into the window Sanji was at. Sanji managed to move out of the way before getting hit. Unfortunately, Zoro got hit by Luffy's bike and was sent flying across the room._

_"Zoro! Thanks for always being there as a friend, I'll never forget you."_

_"Oi! What do you mean by that?!"_

_"Enough talk, do you have my payment or not?"_

_"Oh, I have your 'payment' right here!"_

_Luffy threw the bomb at Sanji, in which he caught it. It was too late for Sanji to throw back for it exploded and blew up the whole mansion. In the midst of flames and burning wood, only Luffy made it out of the fire, unharmed._

_"I hope you rest in peace, Zoro," said Luffy._

_"I'M STILL ALIVE YOU DUMBASS!" Zoro shouted from a tree after being blown away by the explosion._

(In the real world)

"Oi! Wake up! We don't have much time left before they come back!" shouted Usopp.

"The hell was I dreaming?" Axel asked. "Wait, what do you mean 'before they come back' and where the hell are we?"

"You don't remember? We got ambushed by the turkey, and he actually brought back-up."

"Oh yeah, now I remember, it was funny when they attacking you the most," Axel couldn't help laugh at that scene.

_Exactly 30 minutes minutes ago..._

"We only found one footprint and no more after that. Where could that giant bird have gone?"

"LUFFY! WILL YOU PLEASE STOP DRAGGING US ALREADY?!" shouted Usopp.

"Ok," Luffy just simply let go of Usopp and Chopper.

"Thanks," they both said.

"Hey! I found a wounded turkey over here. Can you treat its wounds, Chopper?" asked Axel.

"I can, show me where it is," Chopper replied.

"Why can't we just eat it, I'm hungry?!" Luffy began whining. With his stomach growling.

"Yeah, why don't we take it back to the ship and celebrate Thanksgiving?" Usopp suggested.

"Wait, it's Thanksgiving?! ...Oh well," said Axel. 'It's not like I can get back to my world soon.'

"YOU DIDN'T KNOW IT WAS THANKSGIVING TODAY?!" Usopp shouted angrily.

"My bad, but why not capture the giant bird? Who knows, it could be a giant turkey," Axel feels a little too excited again...and crazy.

"Nah, I just want eat meat," Luffy said it simply.

"No matter what the situation, it's nearly impossible change his decisions when he sets his mind on certain things," Usopp whispered to Axel. "Especially towards meat."

"So what can make him change his mind?"

"It's either we're in dire situations or Nami."

"Who's that?"

"Nami's our navigator, the best one at that, and Luffy's girlfriend."

"Is she the same as Luffy, because I can understand that?"

"Nope, she's like the opposite from Luffy."

"Oh. Is she hot?"

"Yeah, but if you do something to her, Luffy will beat you up till he's done with you."

"I better be careful then."

"So guys, are we gonna eat it?" Luffy simply asked while holding the turkey.

At that moment, the turkey called out to all the other turkeys surrounding the guys and ambush them. What's weird about these turkeys is that they are carrying man-made (turkey-made?) spears and rock clubs and the fact they are hitting Usopp a lot. Luffy and Axel managed to dodge most of them but got knocked out at the end with Usopp and Chopper. The turkeys tied them up with their ropes and took them somewhere else.

_Exactly less than 30 minutes later..._

"Hahahahahaha! That was hilarious, Usopp," Luffy laughed.

"Shut up! You're all in the same predicament as me!" Usopp yelled at the three woken idiots who are still laughing at Usopp.

"My bad, I just can't help it, it's like the turkeys hate you."

"I didn't know they even have spears, clubs, buildings, or even learned what to do with them."

"That's really weird, turkeys shouldn't have done any of that stuff like that."

"We did run into weird creatures that can do bizarre things."

"That sounds cool!"

"Some of them tried to kill us!"

"Well, at least you guys are still alive though."

While the idiots were talking and arguing, the turkeys came back from the forest with fruit and vegetables. The guys noticed this and questioned on what the turkeys are gonna do. Isn't it obvious? They're gonna cook the humans...and raccoon (to the turkeys' view).

"Oi! Oi! What are they doing with that stuff?" Usopp asked, scared to find out.

"I think they're gonna cook us, we are in a giant pot," Axel said calmly.

"How can you be this calm in a situation like this, sometimes you act just like Robin?!" shouted Usopp.

_~Meanwhile, at the Thousand Sunny~_

Robin was sitting down on her lounge and peacefully reading a book. Nothing unusual happened today (to her point of view) when she and Brook went to go find fruit for the crew's Thanksgiving dinner. Nothing weird happened until she started sneezing a few times.

"Bless you, Robin," said Franky, coming out of the kitchen after fixing the stove and kitchen. "Are you okay?"

"Of course, I just have a feeling someone must be talking about me," Robin replied back.

"If someone's talking bad about you, I'll deal with them myself," Franky said with some rage.

"There's nothing to worry about, I don't think it was something bad," Robin said with a little blush on her face.

"Alright then, I'm heading back to my workshop, I could use some help if you want," Franky couldn't help but blushed a little, too.

"I don't mind helping you at all," Robin gladly went to help Franky work on his inventions in the workshop.

_~Meanwhile, back where Luffy, Axel, Chopper, and Usopp are at (somewhere in the forest)~_

"Are we going to die?!" cried Chopper.

"Nah, we'll make it out alive," Axel said calmly again.

"Ok, I have question for you," Usopp said.

"What is it?"

"WHY ARE WE STILL IN THE POT IF WE'RE BEING COOKED ALIVE RIGHT NOW?!"

The pot is already filled with water and the turkeys are cutting the fruits and vegetables into the pot. The water is warm and Luffy and Axel are already chilling in the pot like it was a hot spring. Luffy stuffing his mouth with the slices of fruit only. Things are probably going crazy with the group until they heard loud sound coming from the large area of the forest.

"WHAT WAS THAT?!" Usopp and Chopper screamed in terror.

Loud sounds of giant foot steps were getting closer and closer until the giant monster revealed itself from the forest. It was a giant turkey, who appears to be approximately 30 feet tall, and it seems to be holding something in its wing (since it counts as an arm in a way).

"Aha, it was a giant turkey," Axel said proudly.

"Hmm. It looks like he's carrying something," said Luffy. That something is someone, and that someone, as Luffy gasp, is... "NAMI!"

"What the hell?" muttered Axel.

Usopp and Chopper were too scared to speak, but they knew they have to rescue Nami. Luffy is feeling really angry and wants to beat the crap out of the turkey that has his navigator. Axel, with seriousness is his eyes, he broke free from his ropes and broke the pot. The turkeys jumped in the air to attack him and his friends, leaving Axel time to burn Luffy's ropes as they came in quick. Usopp and Chopper were being dragged away from the scene and guarded by their enemy.

"Hey! Don't you know it's not nice to capture one's friends?!" Axel questioned the giant turkey.

The giant turkey was talking in its language, so Chopper translated what he said. This giant turkey doesn't talk kindly either.

"He says 'this women belongs to me now and you will do nothing to foil my day'." Chopper translated.

"Bastard."

"Calm down Luffy, we're gonna take him and all the other down. Then we'll roast them."

Luffy drooled at Axel's suggestion. "I'll be the one to take him on by myself, you can handle the rest of them."

"Alright, fine by me."

"Yosh! Lets go!"

"Save us!"

**TO BE CONTINUED**

* * *

**Thanks for reading, I will try and finish the story. In the mean time, you all have a nice Thanksgiving Day. Spend some time with your family.**


	3. The Fight Against Turkeys

**Happy Thanksgiving, everyone! Sorry for updating this late, I was busy this afternoon. I hope you enjoy the story. Thank you.**

* * *

"Alright. Ready. Set. GO!" said Axel.

"Yosh! Lets do do this!" said Luffy.

Axel went to fight the regular-size turkeys while Luffy ran towards thier leader to fight. The giant turkey placed Nami on top of a stone pillar so she wouldn't get hurt. The other turkeys prepared themselves to take on Axel.

"Blaze Wings!" shouted Axel. Fire in the form of dragon wings appeared from his back burned, or roasted, more than ten turkeys as passed right through them.

"Awesome!" said Luffy, Usopp, and Chopper.

"I know it is. Burning Claw!" Axel's flames turned into a large pair of claws and slashed more turkeys at once. "Luffy, focus on your battle."

"Yosh! Gomu Gomu no (Gum Gum)..." Luffy stretched both his arms out from behind and entered Gear Second. "Jet Bazooka!"

Unfortunately, the giant turkey jumped in the air and dropped itself down on Luffy. Luffy barely managed to escape, but was peck the giant turkey. It's big and it's weight is about two and a half tons.

"Ahhhh!"

"Luffy!" Usopp and Chopper shouted out to their captain.

"Okay you bastards, Rock Jail!" Axel smashed his palm to ground and created rock-made prison cage. He managed to catch more than he cooked, but that is far from over.

"Amazing!" exclaimed Usopp and Chopper.

"Gomu Gomu no..." Luffy stretched one arm, combined with Armament Haki, and set it on fire before attacking the giant turkey. "Red Hawk!"

Luffy got the chance to hit the monstrous turkey by his wing and burned some of his feathers.

The giant turkey screamed as Chopper translated what he said, "I will kill you, foolish human!"

The giant turkey used his beak to rapidly peck Luffy like a machine gun. The attack was fast, but Luffy counter that attack.

"Gomu Gomu no Jet Gattling Gun!" Luffy threw his punches everywhere with Armament Haki, hitting the beak as many times as he could. It wasn't too long till they both stopped, leaving only the big turkey a small crack on his beak. This angered him more.

The other turkeys threw their spears at Axel and sneak attacked him with clubs. They failed badly as Axel erupted in flames and burned the ambush turkeys and created a rock shield to block the spears.

"I was impressed due to the fact you're all very intelligent and learned how to use a weapon or even make one," Axel rock shield disappeared into the ground where it belongs. "But now, you're just not thinking things through and that is your disadvantage. Sun Flare!"

Axel summoned a ball of flaming energy and threw at the turkeys. The flaming ball came fast and as the turkeys avoided the attack, the flaming ball exploded. About half of the turkeys have been roasted, leaving several other turkeys to panic in terror.

"AWESOME!" said the excited Usopp and Chopper.

"Gomu Gomu no Grizzly Magnum!" Luffy stretched his enlarged arms, combine with Armament Haki, and launched the attack.

The turkey jumped in the air again and dropped himself down faster. Now Luffy can't escape this time.

"Oh no."

"Get ready! Expolsive Dragon!" Axel summoned flames on his arm and in the form of a dragon's head. He managed to defeat several more turkeys before attacking the giant turkey in the stomach, pushing it away from Luffy before landing.

"This technique is my strongest move out of everything I have!" Axel said as the fire dragon on his arm roared like an actual dragon before disappearing.

"AWESOME!" Luffy, Usopp, and Chopper have gone over the limits of excitement.

Nami finally woke up and found herself on top of a rock. Looking below, she saw Luffy, Chopper, Usopp, a young man, the turkeys that kidnapped her, and a giant turkey. She even realised she's too high up from the ground.

"Luffy! Usopp! Chopper!" Nami shouted at the boys.

"Nami, you're awake, I'm glad you're safe!" Luffy shouted back, glad to see his girlfriend safe.

"Nevermind that, I need you to get me down from here!" said Nami.

"You may have to wait a little longer, we need to kick this turkey's ass first!" Axel told Nami. "I'll tell you things later, right now we need to fight."

"Yeah, just wait for me Nami," said Luffy.

"Hai. I will, but you better hurry up and win already."

"No need to tell me twice."

The turkey started talking and Chopper started translating. "Foolish humans, you will never win! I will have my women and eat you all for dinner! Starting with the human whose nose looks like a sausage!"

"Oi! Why me?!" cried Usopp. "AND IT'S NOT A SAUSAGE!"

"You were the who said you can capture millions of us altogether in one net," Chopper translated one of the regular-size turkeys' language while it was poking Usopp's nose with a spear.

"OWWWWW! Stop poking my nose, it really hurts!" cried the scared sniper.

"Dammit, Usopp. You always say things that will get us in trouble," said a frustrated Nami.

"Luffy, lets finish this now and quick," Axel told Luffy.

"Yosh! Lets do it!" said Luffy.

"Not unless I can stop that!" Chopper translated the giant turkey's words.

The monster turkey charged after Axel and Luffy as it started attacking with his beak and sharp claws on his legs. Axel waited for the right moment to trap the giant turkey as he and Luffy dodged his attacks. And in that moment, darkness covered Axel's arm and he punch through the ground. Luffy didn't what Axel was doing until he saw a dark hand popped out of the ground and grabbed one of the large turkey's feet.

"That one's called Shadow Grabber," Axel said as he pulled the giant turkey's leg into the ground, making him unable to move. "Now Luffy! Rock Pillar!"

Pillars of rock popped out of the ground and lifted Luffy, Chopper, and Usopp up into the air where they will be safe. The guys can't control their excitement.

"Luffy, hurry up and finish off the giant turkey!" Nami shouted at Luffy. Luffy realised this opportunity he has and jumped into the air and stretched his arm with Armament Haki.

"Hey! Luffy, take this!" Axel used his other arm and shot flames at Luffy. Suprisingly it didn't hurt him at all. Luffy used his new borrowed power to defeat the turkey.

"Gomu Gomu no..." the flames surrounding Luffy transformed into a giant dragon's head on his right arm. "Explosive Dragon!"

Luffy punched the giant turkey with his flaming arm and caused the flames to burst out everywhere on the ground, roasting all the turkeys they didn't defeat. Luffy managed to grab onto the rock pillar before landing on the burning ground. Unfortunately, most of the turkeys were burnt to a crisp.

"Luffy, that boy was down there and you burned him!" cried Nami.

"Oh no! Axel!" Luffy shouted for Axel.

"AXEL!" cried Usopp and Chopper.

Suddenly, all the flames covering the ground were being pulled into the center where Axel and the giant turkey were at. The Straw Hat members saw Axel absorbing all the flames into his body. What surprised them is that he didn't have any burns on him.

"Hey! Are you guys alright?!" Axel shouted at them from the ground.

"Yeah, but these idiots passed out," Nami responded back.

The guys were lying unconscious due to too much excitement. Axel managed to get them down to the ground safely. Luffy, Usopp, and Chopper woke up from their sleep and asked Axel their stupid questions; only to get punched in the head by Nami.

"Alright, now lets take whatever turkeys we can bring back to your ship," said Axel.

"Yosh! Come on, everyone!" Luffy gathered many turkeys in his arms and one in his mouth.

As the group took whatever turkeys they could get, they left to find the ship.

~Meanwhile, at the Thousand Sunny~

"Oi! Curly brow, is the food ready?" asked Zoro.

"No, all I need is for those damn idiots and my lovely Nami-swan to bring a damn turkey, damn marimo!" Sanji retorted back.

"Do you wanna fight, love cook?!" Zoro prepared his swords.

"Bring it on, moss head!" Sanji went into flames again.

"Oi! Not in the kitchen this time, I just finish fixing it!" Franky grabbed the both of them and threw them out of the kitchen.

"Damn cyborg," both Zoro and Sanji muttered at the same time before glaring daggers at each other.

"Oi! Everyone!" Luffy shouted.

"Luffy-san, Nami-san, Usopp-san, Chopper-san, you're ba-AAAHHHHHH! What the heck is that?!" Brook asked, pointing in the direction of Axel carrying the giant roasted turkey.

"EEEEHHHHHH?!" Zoro and Sanji noticed, too.

"What!" Franky was astounded.

"Well that's unexpected," Robin said calmly with a calm smile.

"I'm a human being, you haven't seen one? Man you're a rude skeleton," answered Axel, he thought Brook was talking about him, not the rosted turkey he's carrying.

"Dumbass, he was talking the giant turkey in your hands!" Nami punched Axel.

"Oh, my bad. Wait a minute..." Axel said and gave Brook the same stare he Chopper earlier. "You're a skeleton?"

"You just now noticed that?!" Nami punched Axel again.

"Ouch!"

By the time the group got back to the ship, Nami ordered Zoro to cut the giant roasted turkey in may slices. Zoro grunted and did what the navigator said to avoid any other terrible things coming his way. Everyone had set the tables, chairs, plates, drinks, utensils, and all the sliced turkey meat. Axel met the rest of the Straw Hats and got to know them. The Straw Hats and Axel ate their Thanksgiving dinner and both Luffy and Axel ate like there was no tomorrow.

"Ahhhh, that was great," said Luffy with a large stomach, indicating he's full.

"You can say that again," said Axel with a full stomach, too. "Alright, I need to get back and look for my friends."

"Awwww, why don't you stay and join my crew?" whined Luffy.

"Luffy, you can't keep inviting random people you find to join our crew," said Nami.

"I wish I could, but it's time I go," Axel pulled out strange device and activated it. Out of nowhere, a cool space ship came out of the forest and flew to the Thousand Sunny. "There are worlds out there that need my help and set them back on balance."

"Awesome!" Luffy excitedly exclaimed.

"Of course it is, I had fun today. I might come back and visit you guys someday," Axel said as he got inside the ship. "I believe you all will achieve your dreams, have fun with your adventures and I hope we see each other again. Goodbye, everyone."

"Goodbye!" the Straw Hats said their goodbyes, too. Axel finally left the world and headed off to continue his adventure.

"I miss having Axel around, he was funny," said Luffy.

"I'm sure he'll come back, soon," said Nami. "In the mean time, you owe me a kiss for saving me earlier."

"Sorry, I totally forgot about, I think I owe you more than one," Luffy said in a husky voice.

"Of course you do, captain," said Nami as she and Luffy kissed each other with passion.

"I love you, Nami."

"I love you too, Luffy."

Luffy and Nami continued kissing each other while the others continued celebrating Thanksgiving with each other as a family.

**THE END**

* * *

**Thank you for reading. Happy Thanksgiving!**


End file.
